The Shinigami
|image name=Dead_guy_wrecking_crew_by_thedurrrrian-d8shjos.jpg |unnamed team=No |kanji=? |romaji=The Shinigami |leaders= |affiliations=Death Cult |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The Shinigami are a group of death gods. They collect the souls of the dead and guide them to the afterlife as their main responsibility but they also have many smaller ones. They have been around long before the shinobi world was created, dating back to the first death of any human-like sentient being, their master however has been around much longer. They exist and live within their own realm, governed by a body of more powerful shinigami. History In the beginning the first shinigami were created from the souls of dead sentient lifeforms. Those who died were offered the choice of heading to their respective place in the afterlife or becoming a god of death. Some accept but most declined, seeking eternal peace instead. Those who did accept however were mostly those who were going to purgatory or hell. They assumed that the rules of the world wouldn't apply to them and they would be free to dance freely but were sorely mistaken. Death whipped them into shape, never truly letting them rest. As death was ever-present and never rested they couldn't as well. Death was not done with them though. As time went on he decided that they needed some form of order so he created two branches, The Sky Branch and The Earth Branch. The Sky Branch is made up of individuals that Death himself chose or those who accepted the job of shinigami instead of reaching heaven. It is the higher class of Shinigami and made up of those with superior jobs and power. These shinigami also make up the government of their world. The Earth Branch is made up of individuals who were either supposed to go to hell or purgatory. As they joined to save themselves from a worse fate they are considered the lower class of shinigami. They are given the most basic jobs and are usually lower on the power scale. Though this seems like a society destined to fall it survive quite well. The Sky Branch treats the Earth Branch with respect and punishes those in the upper class who do berate them. The Earth Branch in turn never complains about their place as they know that in life what they did brought them here. It is their alternative to eternal suffering or fading from existence. Those in the Earth Branch can ascend to the Sky branch if they give enough time and work. It is known that most of the original Earth Branch now resides within the government up in the Sky Branch. Positions High Commander The position of High Commander belongs to the leader of the shinigami. He is tasked with looking over the entire world of shinigami. He is essentially the military commander of the shinigami without question. However in their government he is seen more as royalty than a supreme leader. His opinion and votes do have a massive weight in issues though. The Elder Council The Elder Council is made up of most of the original shinigami. Their job is to weigh in on issues in the government with even more force than the high commander. As they are extremely old they are extremely wise and respected by all positions. However their older views do tend to get in the way of the greater good sometimes. In these cases the high commander and government can step in. The Government The Government of the shinigami makes the rules and laws. With the aid of both the elder council and the high commender this group helps the world of the shinigami as well as all other worlds prosper. Their main goal however is to make sure death is always brought to those who must die. Types of Shinigami Shinigami can be divided into many ranks based on their abilities but many things stay constant for all shinigami. They are all death gods that cannot be killed except by another of their kind of a higher rank or of the same rank. Shinigami are not naturally very strong as they do not need it, the only thing able to harm them being other shinigami. Shinigami are known for their speed though, instantaneous travel and faster than light speed are within their toolbox. Shinigami can also perceive time at an extremely high rate, faster than light even. On the subject of time Shinigami are also unaffected by stopped time unless time is actually stopped though a medium beyond a chakra or senjutsu technique. Solider Soliders are the most standard form of shinigami. Made up of those from both the earth and sky branches, these warriors all weird scythes very proficiently. They are the main forces that go out to reap souls and make up most of the population of shinigami. They have the ability to fly and travel between worlds with ease. Along with this they are impervious to damage unless another shinigami of their rank or higher is attacking them. They are also able to interact with humans and very few of them are contracted with humans such as the shinigami from the Naka Shrine. They are also capable of manipulating up to two elements if they wish to. Wraith Wraiths are much more powerful than soldiers and technically the next rank. They are made up of 90% sky branch residents. Wraiths posses all the same abilities as soldiers but have even more. For one they are capable of using any weapon as their soul reaping tool. This can range from bows and arrows to simple swords. Wraiths are also capable of emitting a wail much like that of the Banshee. This scream will stop anything besides shinigami above wraith level in their tracks, unable to move at all. Wraiths are also known for being able to manipulate souls to a degree, allowing them to resurrect anything that they kill for their own use. Beast Beasts are creatures that have been revived by Shinigami such as wraiths and become their companions. These creatures range from smaller creatures like boars and birds to mythical monsters such as dragons. All beasts posses the same abilities as they did when they were living. They also posses the same ranking as soldiers, only being able to be harmed by them or anything above them. Soulless Soulless are shinigami that lack a soul. There are very few of them but they rank higher than wraiths. The process of becoming one remains a mystery but it seems to have something to do with the high commander. The soulless are able to do anything the wraiths are capable of minus the screech. They also posses the unique power to manipulate souls to a higher extent than those below them. They are capable of using a technique similar to that of inorganic reanimation but without the drawbacks. Elder Lord Notable Shinigami *Naka Shrine Shinigami: This is the shingami solider that is contracted and appears during most of the Naruto series. Trivia *This organization exists within the universe of all my characters.